Perfect World
by evil superman
Summary: Teyla thinks about lost loved ones. 3rd Inner Thoughts series


Title: Perfect World

Summary: Teyla thinks about lost loved ones.

Paring: None.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine and neither is the song. The song "Perfect World" belongs to Simple Plan.

Note: I know nothing of Teyla's family I just made it up. If it's wrong I'm sorry.

* * *

Teyla stood on the main land watching as a small group of Athosian children ran around freely, laughing and having fun, not a worry in the world. She and her people had not been on Atlantis for very long but all ready she could see the change in them. 

Before coming to Atlantis her people would never have been so worry free and with out fear. The chance of a Wraith culling at any time had always kept the Athosians on guard and fearful of what the next day might bring.

It made Teyla happy to see her people with so much newfound freedom, but at the same time it made her sad as well. There were so many other Athosians, who had lived and died in fear of the Wraith, who would never get to experience this new freedom.

Watching the children play their games made Teyla think back to a time when she was quite young and had yet to fully understand to fear the Wraith. Back then she'd been truly happy, playing with her brother and sister, falling asleep in her father's arms, and helping her mother with the daily chores.

But then of course the Wraith had come and her world had changed forever. Her brother and mother had been the first of her family she lost to the Wraith, next, many years later it had been her sister, and last her father.

**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart**

**Yeah**

**Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away**

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**

Teyla had always thought of herself as being a strong person, but after the loss of her father, the last of her family, she began to really wonder if she was really strong enough to make it with out her family.

For quite some time she'd felt lost and alone. When she was still young she used to pray to the ancestors to bring her family back to her and sometimes she even dreamed of finding ways to bring them back her. But over time as she grew older she realized that those were prayers and dreams that would never happen.

**I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through **

Yeah

I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

When she'd been chosen as the leader of her people, Teyla wasn't sure what to do. She had feared that she would never be as good a leader as her father had been and would fail her people.

She had spent many hours in the old cave, where the pictures of the last great Wraith attack were painted, praying to her family for guidance. For the first few years as leader of her people she had felt so lost, having no family to turn to for support. Over time Teyla had come to realize that all of her people were her family, not just those related by blood.

**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go **

Yeah  
Yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all

Even though she missed her brother, sister, mother, and father dearly she knew it was time to leave the past in the past and move forward in life. As long as she had her people and even the people of earth by her side she would never be without family and loved ones.


End file.
